Somers mothers
by LydiaIsAsnake
Summary: Caitlin Somers is alive and has been living in Spain for the past few years with her son Beau and her abusive husband Alanzo. When the man beats their child she is forced to flee. Broken and alone she turns to the family she left behind, only to find things have changed. Is she no longer wanted.


Somers mothers

Caitlin Somers is alive and has been living in Spain for the past few years with her son Beau and her abusive husband Alanzo. When the man beats their child she is forced to flee. Broken and alone she turns to the family she left behind, only to find things have changed. Is she no longer wanted.

Chapter. 1

It was a pretty horrible Christmas that year for Abby Somers. Lamb had been killed in a car accident on the 20th of December on the same road that had killed his parents all those years ago. His young grand daughter Maizie had been in the car with him and luckily had survived with only a broken arm, but she still had refused utter a single word since it happened a week previously and had left her Christmas gifts unopened. She had even refused to go to her father's house for Christmas dinner which had been a long tradition. He had missed her but he understood the reason why. Lamb had been more of a dad to her than he had ever been. And now he was gone.

She was almost 12 now, and the spitting image of her mother, although her personality was more reserved and serious. Most of the time she was actually a rather quiet girl, although she wasn't shy and spoke her mind if necessary. She was a tom boy at heart.

She was interested in art, portraits and landscapes mainly and was excellent for her age. Lamb had always said she would be a famous artist one day. But now he would never see her accomplish her dream.

Abby sighed and thought of how things had changed so much since she had first married Lamb in 1978. Caitlin had been only a couple of years older than Maizie was now. She had always wanted a daughter and had tried with Caitlin, but Caitlin had never really been interested in having a second mother. It was more Victoria, Caitlin's friend and summer sister that had come to be like a step daughter to Abby.

Lamb had never been the same since his girl's death, or supposed death. But Abby had always had a feeling that her reluctant step daughter was out there somewhere and that one day he would steal her daughter Maizie away from her. Although Caitlin had been a distant mother she had loved Maizie in her own way, and she had always had a sense of entitlement about her. Maizie was her daughter, her property. If she wanted her back then she'd take her back.

Things were different now of course, she had a granddaughter of her own now. Lana had been born last year to Daniel's fiancée Catherine, who was a nice enough girl even if she was only 18 years old. Abby despaired of Daniel sometimes.

She was sure she loved Lana as any grandmother loved their new grandchild, but Maizie was special to her, as if she were her own daughter. It didn't matter that they were not related by blood and that she was in her early 60's, she still felt like she was enjoying motherhood more than she ever had when she was younger. She felt guilty because Daniel was her own son, but he didn't mind, he had his own life now, he was nearly 40 and had a flighty young teenager as fiancé and a demanding baby to look after.

Up until that fateful day, life on Martha's Vineyard had been pretty much normal family stuff. Maizie attended the local elementary school on the island. She was in the 6th grade and would be starting jr high next year. Lamb had refused to send her to a private school away from the island. He had suspected that his daughter had become the way she was because of her city upbringing with her mother. He wanted his last chance at doing things right, his granddaughter Maizie to be unspoiled by the demands and expectations of these institutions. Abby had tried to argue that Maizie was nothing like Caitlin and that she deserved the best educational opportunities. She could still come home on the weekends. She should at least go to a private jr high if not a prep school to prepare for college.

But Lamb had put his foot down and even after his death Abby vowed to stick to his wishes. Maizie would be an island girl until she was old enough to make up her own mind. College was never even discussed in the house.

They had been happy. Maizie had lots of family around her. Vix was always coming to visit with her three kids, and Sharkey's lot visited occasionally as well. And of course she spent a lot of time with her father and Star and their children. But now things were different. Now that Lamb was gone.

Maizie didn't seem to want Abby anywhere near her.

After the funeral which was on the 28th, Maizie took to her room, slamming the door behind her and refusing comfort from Abby or Vix. She felt like she no longer fitted anywhere. Her brothers and sisters fitted with their mom and dad, she felt like a guest in their home. She had belonged with Lamb, Who was her real grandfather and her real mom's father. Now she was just an orphan, living with her dead grandfather's second wife. She loved Abby of course she did but things just didn't fit anymore and she was sure they never would again.

It was now 3 months later and April was approaching. Abby was sitting in the garden planning the first barbeque of the year. Life did have to go on she supposed and of she told herself the truth she was lonely. Life as a single parent at her age was a struggle. She had even thought about moving off island and starting again. But there was Maizie to consider. This had been her home her entire life and her father was here. And Lamb had wanted his granddaughter to be brought up here. So she was trapped. Perhaps she would take a holiday, visit Daniel in Chicago, and get to know her future daughter in law and baby Lana who was now a year old.

Maizie was changed since the crash. She had become very much like her uncle Sharkey had once been. She kept herself to herself and was very difficult to talk to. It was like living with a stranger and there was nothing she could do to make her happy. Vix had tried talking with her, but to no avail. She had also given up painting, saying that it reminded her too much of her granddad because he liked her pictures so much.

Abby only hoped that the child she loved as her own would one day come back to her.

"What do you think Maiz? Should we invite the Millers? You don't like their boys do you. We better not invite them.. But oh, it would be rude not to. They did just move here. We'll give them a chance." Abby might as well of been talking to herself. All Maizie did was grunt in reply.

"Oh come on Maizie. You always love the first barbeque of the year." Abby tried, staring at the unresponsive little girl. "All of your cousins will be coming. And you're dad, and Star and your brothers and sisters And Phoebe if we can persuade her. It'll be great."

"I don't care about it. I couldn't care less about this stupid barbeque." Maizie stood up and looked just like her mother had the day she had discovered the beach house had been done up without her consent. "My cousins are all kids, and so are my half brothers and sisters. Encase you hadn't noticed I'm nearly an adult. I'm done with all this baby stuff. I'm not coming. I hate parties."

Then Maizie flounced off in the direction of the beach. She wasn't likely to be back for dinner; she rarely was these days and ate almost nothing if she was. And it didn't matter what Abby said to her either. She had threatened to ground her and had once. Maizie had just climbed out of her window and hadn't returned until the following day. She said she had stayed in one of the old abandoned caravans; she had stunk worse than anything when she had returned.

"Fine!" Abby yelled sharply after her and then as an after thought she said more softly, "What ever makes you happy. That's all I want."

It was late in the evening when Maizie came home. Clad in a pair of denim shorts and a white vest top which were wet and filthy. She had been swimming in her clothes again. She went straight for a shower when Abby asked, which was a good thing because it had been a struggle to get her to do anything the past few months without an argument.

"Shower now!" Abby had insisted when she had seen the state of her child. She didn't like her swimming in that lake or in the sea for that matter.

"Ok." Maizie had shrugged, and had tried to run away when Abby had come after her with a comb.

That night they watched some TV and Maizie played with her hair which had been put into braids, in order to sort out the mess she had made of it. It was a school day tomorrow and Abby insisted that the child was presentable.

She had been playing with that Brandon Sims boy again. Not the sort she really wanted hanging around with her child. He was the second son of five boys and his elder brother was in jail. That's the type of family he came from. Abby tried not to judge, but she knew the father was a raving alcoholic and had forbidden Maizie from going over to that house.

"You'd better go and get yourself a snack before bed." Abby said at nine o'clock.

Maizie reluctantly got up and went to the kitchen. Abby followed and hastily prepared a cheese sandwich and a glass of milk. She gulped down the milk quickly as Abby sat opposite at the table and watched her.

"I can eat fine on my own thanks. I don't need an audience." Maizie snapped, annoyed that she was being observed. ".Brandon makes his own supper for him and his brothers. I don't need fussing over."

"There is no need to be rude!" Abby replied, unable to keep her temper from rising. If she didn't do something soon this child was going to become just like Caitlin or worse. "Go on. Get up stairs! Get out of my sight!"

"Gladly." Maizie shook her head and pushed back her chair.

The conversation had gone no where. Abby sighed. She shouldn't have over reacted the way she did, it didn't help matters and it was only pushing the girl further away.

"You know Maizie. I'm sorry about your grandfather. But that's the way life is sometimes. He was my husband and I miss him too."

"Yeh." Maizie said, looking at the floor "I know. I guess." She looked sad but less annoyed. "Goodnight Gramma."

Perhaps it had been a mistake to mention Lamb to her. Or perhaps it was the only way to get through to her. Either way Abby had a feeling that Maizie's adolescence was going to be harder than any of the children's had been.

Once Maizie was in bed Abby decided to have a little drink. She had never been much of a drinker as Lamb hadn't touched the stuff because his parents had been alcoholics. But a little whisky was in order she thought, after all the worry that girl put her through.

She went to get the bottle, which was kept hidden in the kitchen. She was about to pour herself a large one when she heard a noise. It was someone fiddling with the kitchen door lock. She could hear a woman's voice.

"Oh fucking great. They've changed the locks. Oh dam it beau.. Don't wake up."

Abby opened the door. It was Caitlin. After all those years, Caitlin Somers holding a young tanned skinned boy in her arms who was just stirring from sleep.

"Hi Abbs!" Caitlin gave a fake smile and took the bottle of whisky out of her hands. "Don't mind if I do." she said handing the child to an incredulous looking Abby. She took a swig from the bottle, and it was obvious she had been drinking heavily fairly recently. "Just need a little something to steady my nerves. Been travelling for days. Where's Lamb? I want him to meet his grandson."

"Caitlin.." long pause "I can't believe it..." Abby stuttered. "We, we all thought you were dead."

"Me? Dead? As if. I can't wait to see Maizie. I'm back for good this time Abby. I've changed. All I want now is to be a mother. That's who I am now, a good mother. Better than mine was."

Abby wasn't sure she could believe what she was hearing. Caitlin had turned up drunk and dishevelled with god knows who's child, claiming to be a good mother. What planet had she been living on for the past few years?

The boy awoke and began to cry, realising he wasn't in his mother's arms any longer. "It's alright dear." Abby cooed, but the boy wailed more than ever.

"I'll take him back Abby." Caitlin said, holding out her arms to her son. "He's shy of strangers and he's also not very good at English. His fucker of a father forbade me from teaching my son my native tongue can you believe it!"

"I'm not sure I can believe it." Abby replied through gritted teeth.

"Anyway, where's that dear old dad of mine. I missed him." Caitlin slurred slightly, pulling the boy close to her as he grabbed a hold of her leg.

"He'd be ashamed to see what you've become." Abby spat angrily, forgetting how devastated Caitlin would be. But it was time this selfish woman got told the cold hard truth. So she was going to let her have it. She wasn't a child any longer. "He's dead Caitlin. That's it. You missed your chance. And he'll never know what became of you. He went to his grave thinking you were dead, you lying little bitch! He loved you better than any dad could! And look how you repaid him."

End of chapter 1.


End file.
